


Mister Boss Man

by ChristineCan



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineCan/pseuds/ChristineCan
Summary: Ben has been in Washington with April for a month now. His relationship with Leslie is on the rocks and he has been spending more and more late nights at the office with April.
Relationships: April Ludgate/Ben Wyatt, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mister Boss Man

Ben had been in Washington for almost a month now and he was missing Leslie like crazy. He thought of her every time he ate a waffle, which was pretty often now that Leslie was coordinating their meals so they could eat the same thing every day. He looked forward to their nightly chats, but lately Leslie was either too busy to talk or preoccupied with the binders she was making during their conversations.

He was lonely, but at least he had April to talk to. Though, recently things had gotten a bit strange between them. She seemed to spend a lot of time in his office asking him ridiculous questions and poking fun at him. Also, since they carpooled to work, they ended up spending a lot of late nights in the office together. Sometimes Ben thought April was trying to procrastinate as much as possible during the day so he would have to stay late, just to torture him.

One night it was especially late when April came into his office and asked him if he was ready to leave. They were about to walk out the door when Ben realized he didn’t have his keys. He asked April to grab them off his desk. Instead of walking around the desk, she reached across it. 

As she stood there, bent over his desk, Ben couldn’t help but notice the way her skirt tightened around her ass. For a brief moment he thought about what it would be like to hike her skirt above her waist and fuck her right there on his desk. He felt his face go red and he quickly shook the thought from his head. 

“Got ‘em!” she said, spinning around to face him. 

He averted his gaze just in time, “Uh- great. I needed my keys and now you have them. So, we can leave. Let us go now. Chop, chop!”

“Okay, geez. I’m coming. You don’t have to be so weird about it,” she said. Her fingers grazed his as she placed the keys in his open palm. Her touch caused his cheeks to redden again. He nearly dropped the keys, fumbling to catch them as they slipped from his hand. 

April tried to stifle a laugh, but awkward, clumsy Ben was one of her favorite things in life. “You okay there, butter fingers?” she snorted as she turned off the lights.

“Yes, I’m good- great actually. Let’s just get out of here.”

When Ben got back to his hotel room that night he couldn’t stop reliving that moment in his office. He was upset with himself for thinking about April that way. She was his friend, and he loved Leslie. He just missed her. Not to mention, he hadn’t had sex in over three weeks. Unless you count the few nighttime naughty talks he had with Leslie, which were often interrupted when she would get distracted and go on a tangent about why the world needs more female politicians.

Ben couldn’t help but notice how much April had changed since they got to Washington. She didn’t act like a kid anymore. Well, aside from the lewd cartoons she drew of him and posted all over the office. But somehow she seemed more grown-up. Maybe it was her new wardrobe. Her old t-shirts and skinny jeans were replaced with button-down blouses and tight skirts. And she wore _heels_. Ben never saw April wear heels before coming to Washington. All of her new outfits didn’t help to keep his mind out of the gutter around her.

Ben decided the easiest way to stop thinking about April was to just go to sleep. So, he saved his progress on the new Star Trek fan fiction he was working on, shut off the lights, and went to bed.

The next day at work, Ben tried his best to avoid April. Out of sight, out of mind. That was his plan and it was working perfectly until about 2:00pm when she rushed into his office.

“Ben, I need you to approve these memos,” she said, just before losing her grip on the large stack, causing the memos to tumble to the ground.

“Shit!” she exclaimed.

Before Ben had the chance to get up to help her, she was on her hands and knees gathering the papers. When she bent over, her short skirt rose up enough to expose the lace panties she was wearing. By the time Ben remembered he was supposed to be helping her instead of staring at her ass, she was already back on her feet.

“No, your highness, don’t get up and help me. Just sit there on your butt and do nothing,” she huffed.

“S-sorry,” was all he could muster as she plopped the papers on his desk and stomped out of his office. He got up to chase after her, but he sat back down quickly when he realized he was aroused.

It was the third time that week Leslie cancelled their call. Ben was fed up with her not caring enough to put time aside for him. Suddenly he didn’t want be alone. So, he grabbed a bottle of wine and headed across the hall. He banged his fist on the hotel door continuously until April answered.

“Ben? What are you-“

“Want to get drunk?” Ben said, holding up the bottle of wine in front of her face.

Ben pushed the door open and walked in before she had the chance to answer.

“Where is the wine opener?” he asked.

“Don’t have one. But no worries, we won’t be needing it since we will be drinking this instead,” she said, grinning as she pulled out a large bottle from the cabinet.

“Tequila? You know, normally I would protest. But you know what, fuck it. Pour me a shot,” he exclaimed.

A couple of shots later and they were both buzzed. At some point Ben had removed his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He didn’t remember doing it, he only just noticed since April was teasing him about how hairy his chest was. She was poking at the patch of hair repetitively. He giggled and told her to stop.

“I’m your boss, you must do as I say,” he teased.

“We’re not in the office right now, so I don’t have to listen to you,” she said while twisting a tuft of his chest hair around her pointer finger.

“Ow.” He exclaimed, “Oh, yeah? Well, then you’re fired.”

“No, please don’t fire me, mister boss man. I’ll do anything to keep my job,” she said, playing along.

“Anything?” he questioned with a raised brow.

“Anything,” she said, but suddenly she wasn’t laughing anymore. Her gaze was direct and he drove him wild.

“Take off your shirt” he said with hunger in his eyes.

Without hesitation she started undoing the buttons on her blouse, slowly revealing a black lace bra to match the panties he saw earlier. But before she could finish Ben stopped her. “Wait, now. We can’t do this.”

“Why the hell not? You want to fuck me. You’ve wanted to fuck me for weeks now.” she said, crossing her arms in frustration.

“What? Why are you so sure of that?”

“Why the hell do you think I’ve been teasing you with all these tight skirts?” she said, gesturing to her lower body. “And all the late nights I’ve spent in your office, pretending like I needed your help. I’ve been trying to get you to rail me since we got here. Plus, I it helps that I like torturing you. It’s fun,” she said with an evil smirk.

That little minx, he knew it couldn’t have been all in his mind. “Well, then what about Andy?” Another thing that made him uneasy was the thought of ruining their marriage. He liked Andy and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Oh, we actually sort of have an open marriage.”

“Really?” Ben said, surprised this was the first time he was hearing about this.

“Yep. I thought I’d hate it, but turns out I actually kind of enjoy watching Andy have sex with other women.”

“But when Andy kissed Ann- you know what- I actually don’t care. Let’s do this,” he said. April smiled and continued to unbutton her shirt.

She let the shirt fall down her arms and then to the floor, while Ben just sat back and admired her. He’d been imagining this moment for weeks now and he wanted to really appreciate how damn sexy she looked. Her small breasts were barely concealed behind the sheer fabric of her bra. Her nipples stood erect and he wanted so badly to take one into his mouth.

April stood up and she was about to remove her skirt when Ben stopped her. “Leave it on,” he said almost in a whisper. He got off the couch and walked around to stand behind her. He lightly swept her hair off her back and over her left shoulder. He gently trailed his lips from the nape of her neck to just below her jawline, where he kissed her.

April gasped unexpectedly and Ben felt himself get hard. It took everything in his power not to tear her skirt off and fuck her right then. But he wanted to make this moment last. He trailed both his hand up her thighs, under her skirt, until he felt the waistband of her underwear. He tugged the fabric down over her hips as she wiggled until they were around her ankles. She stepped out of them and kicked them onto the couch.

Again, he reached under her skirt and ran his hand up her inner thigh until he felt her warmth. She was already wet and she whimpered at his touch. He pressed his fingers against her and began to slowly rub her clit. April whined and Ben felt his cock pulse against the tightened fabric of his slacks. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, pressing himself against her ass.

She gyrated her hips, matching the motion of his fingers. Ben groaned and he couldn’t hold back any loner. He turned her around and kissed her hard. She worked to unclasp her bra as he unbuckled his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Her eyes dropped to his erection and his to her bare chest.

He reached out and cupped her breast, running his thumb over her hardened nipple. He lowered his head and took her breast in his mouth and began sucking. April moaned and twitched out of pleasure.

She pulled back from him and got on her knees. Ben’s dick ached for her as she pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung out from the waistband, already fully erect.

“Shit, Wyatt,” April said, “I always thought you were packing, but damn.”

Ben blushed, “Um, thanks, I guess.”

Before he could say anything else, she took him into her mouth. He groaned as her lips glided down his shaft. She couldn’t get all the way down to the base, but Ben was impressed. She looked into his eyes as she worked his cock. He realized if he let her continue much longer he’d cum before he even had the chance to fuck her. So he stepped back and told her to sit on the couch.

She sat down on the couch and he used his knee to spread her legs, “My turn,” he said, kneeling in front of her. Ben trailed his tongue along her wetness. April moaned loudly, making Ben’s cock twitch. The feeling of his mouth on her was almost too much to handle. He alternated between flicking and sucking her clit until April’s eyes rolled back.

Just as she was about to cum, he pulled away. He reached over and grabbed his pants off the couch. He pulled out a condom and proceeded to put it on.

“Wow, you really did want to fuck me. You came prepared and everything,” April teased.

“You just know all the right buttons to press, don’t you?” he said, grabbing her wrist and lifting her off he couch.

She smirked at him, turned on by his anger. He grabbed both her arms and aggressively turned her around. He pushed her towards the couch, bending her over.

“Well, I’ll show you who’s boss,” he said, hiking her skirt over her hips and grabbing her ass.

He didn’t waste any time, slipped inside her quick and hard. April gasped, he felt just as big as he looked. His thrusts were slow and hard. He took his time building up the pace. He wanted her to beg for it. He could tell it was working by the eagerness of her moans.

“Faster,” she whined.

“What did you say, I couldn’t hear you?”

“Faster,” she repeated, a bit louder.

“Faster, what?” he teased.

“Faster, please.”

“Good girl,” he said.

Once he got a rhythm going, it wasn’t long before they both finished. Then they got dressed and plopped down on the couch next to each other, unsure of what to say.

After a few moments of silence, Ben said, “So… see you in the office tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, boss.”


End file.
